1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector including: a base configured to be mounted on a substrate; and a socket configured to hold an electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrical connector including a first connector (a base) and a second connector (a socket), which electrical connector does not require a slider for locking and therefore has a smaller number of parts. In the electrical connector of Patent Literature 1, the first connector is mated with the second connector as follows. First, projections respectively provided on side surfaces of the second connector are respectively fitted in communication grooves provided on side walls of the first connecter, and then the second connector is moved in a thickness direction, i.e., downward, thereby conducting a first mating. Thereafter, the second connector is moved toward an operator in a depth direction, to cause the projections to be moved along the recesses provided on the side walls of the first connector, thereby conducting a second mating. After the second mating, walls defining the recesses prevent the second connector from moving in the thickness direction.